


Earth 166666: Scraps

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Series: Earth: 166666 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Peter, Hydra Cap, M/M, Superior Iron Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Drawings based on my evil AU





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
